This invention relates to connectors, and in particular, to an apparatus for connecting two tubes.
Many tubular objects require quick and strong connections to corresponding tubular objects. For example, cable conduits, staging, and tools come in parts which require connecting means. Cable conduits come in sections which require interconnection. Staging also comes in sections which require interconnection. Tools are more efficient if different tool heads can be interconnected at various times to a single tool handle.
Tools used for garden, cultivation, dirt and snow work generally employ elongated handles. Most owners of such tools do not own just one tool but will own a plurality of such tools. The transportation and storage of such tools is problematic because of the space required by such tools. Retail sales of such tools and corresponding shipment of such products can become expensive. Retail show rooms with the demand for space will only be able to show a limited number of such tools. Purchasers will generally not have room in their vehicles to take home such products. Delivery and shipment of such tools are expensive.